Mrs & Mrs Campbell V Baby!
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: Again, a few moments in time.  I decided that I liked writing different moments in each one-shot so there will be a few Naomily moments and I'm throwing in some Keffy, just because I love them.


**TITLE****:: Mrs. & Mrs. Campbell V**

**RATING****:: R**

**DISCLAIMER****:: I don't own Skins of the characters. If I did…well, it would have been a bit funnier and not as dramatic, lol And Naomily would have stared in every episode, LOL. If I get sued, the only thing they can take from me is my phone, nothing else.**

**SUMMARY****:: Again, a few moments in time. I decided that I liked writing different moments in each one-shot so there will be a few Naomily moments and I'm throwing in some Keffy, just because I love them.**

**FEEDBACK****:: Yes, please! But I beg for mercy.**

**PAIRINGS****::**** Emily/Naomi and a good dose ****of Katie/Effy.**

**DISCLAIMER****:: I don't own the song Angel of Mine. It belongs to Amy Lee and I'm just borrowing for a tiny bit. **

-**Ms&MsCV**—

**(Jumping ahead of time. This one-shot starts with Keffy but...you'll see...I honestly thought it was a good idea to start this way...)**

"This place is fuckin' beautiful, babe," the shorter girl said, still looking around in awe. It was a warm summer night; the sky was filled with stars shining brightly. There was a nice fire her girlfriend had made for them even though the temperature was nice. The twin girl looked at the small but peaceful lake, how the moon light reflected on the surface and seemed to dance to a secret waltz.

"It is beautiful," the taller girl agreed whilst sipping from her Pepsi bottle but when the smaller one looked back at her she noticed those piercing blue eyes were staring at her.

"You're a fuckin' sap, Effy," the twin said but smiled and blushed slightly at the compliment. Even after four years, her girlfriend still had the power to make her act like a girl with her first crush. Maybe it was the sheer sincerity in her words or the effortless sensuality in Effy's voice.

Effy simply gave her a peaceful smile and a wink.

The two girls were sitting on a blanket facing each other. Effy had gotten home that afternoon, told her girlfriend to pack some food, drinks, clothes and her sleeping bag. Katie had demanded to know where they were going but after getting nothing but _'it's a surprise'_ as an answer the twin had done what Effy had told her to. The blue eyed brunette had drove them out of town, parking the car by a small pebble path. Katie wasn't too happy at first, having to carry stuff and follow her girlfriend through the trees into the woods. Luckily for her, they only walked for about five minutes before Effy stopped and showed her the surprise. To say Katie was surprised was an understatement.

After setting everything up: the sleeping bags put together, the blanket and the fire was burning, the girls had enjoyed the snacks Katie had packed in the cooler and had watched as the sky got darker and darker and the stars got brighter...

"Effy, baby, why'd ya bring me 'ere? Not that I don't love it, this place is fuckin' awesome but...How did you find it?" Katie asked. She had been dying to ask those questions all night. Her girlfriend doing small but meaningful gestures wasn't news to her but Katie still wondered. "I didn't forget a special occasion, did I?"

"Just wanted to go somewhere but we don't have much time to go somewhere nicer. So I asked Naomi if she knew some place and brought me here. I thought you'd like it," Effy explained calmly, smiling when she heard an owl singing her night song. It was a beautiful sound...

"Do I wanna know how Naomi knows this place?" Katie asked frowning. Effy simply shook her head and let out a short laugh.

"No, you don't, Kay."

"Before or after they got together?" Katie asked seriously.

"Before."

Katie suddenly slapped her own thigh and smirked triumphantly.

"HA! I knew it! I knew those two little sluts shagged before gettin' together! Ems was like _'Nooo, Katie. I didn't shag Naomi before the Love Ball.'_ But I knew it!" Katie laughed. "Nothin' escapes Katie Fuckin' Fitch, babe! Know my sister too fuckin' well."

Effy laughed and shook her head again at her girlfriend.

"Anyway, why are we 'ere? I know you, Eff, there's gotta be a reason," the twin said patiently and reached out with her hand to grab Effy's.

"Maybe I wanted to fuck you outdoors," Effy said and gave her girlfriend a sultry look. Katie smirked and crawled across the blanket. The shorter brunette stood in all fours in front of her girlfriend and gave her a raised eyebrow.

"You wanna fuck me, Eff? Right here and now?" Katie asked, her voice dripping with lust. Effy's eyebrow rose as she stared at the glorious sight that was her girlfriend's breasts, which were practically shoved on her face. The young psychiatrist licked her lips.

"I want you all the fuckin' time, Katie. Right here, right now."

And that was all Katie needed to hear. The twin grabbed the bottle her girlfriend was holding, left it aside and straddled those strong thighs she loved she much. Katie licked her lips as she felt her girlfriend's delicate hands gripping her jean clad hips.

"Then, fuck me, Stonem," Katie demanded with a firm tone.

Effy crashed their lips together, her lips nibbling and pulling at Katie's. The shorter girl's hands grabbed fistfuls of hair, pulling their upper bodies together and making them both moan when their breasts touched through the fabric of their shirts.

"There are so many filthy things I wanna do to you, Katie," the blue eyed girl breathed out between kisses, her hot breath mixing with her girlfriend's.

"Then, what **the fuck** are you waitin' for, Effy? I'm so fuckin' yours," Katie hissed and rolled her hips when Effy's hands roughly grabbed her arse through her jeans...

Effy tried to say something but she was cut off by her cell phone ringing.

"That better **not **be 'bout a fuckin' patient, Effy Stonem," Katie hissed, sounding pissed off. And she was! As she moved away from her girlfriend's lap, the twin wanted to smash her girlfriend's phone with a rock. Effy had been working way too fucking much lately and she missed spending time with her. "I thought you turn it off!"

"One of us had to keep the phone on, Katie," Effy replied calmly as she reached out for her backpack and pulled out her phone. She frowned confused when she saw it was Naomi calling her. Her friend knew what she had planned, why was she calling? Accepting the call, Effy brought up the device to her ear. "Naomi, what's wrong?" Effy's eyes widened in shock. "Shit! Okay, alright. Sure. We're goin'. Yes. How is she? Sure. Don't worry. Good luck, bye."

Effy hung up the phone and jumped to her feet. Katie stared at her, now obviously worried.

"Gotta pack and go, Kay. Emily's in labour," was all Effy said.

"WHAT?" Katie shouted and jumped to her feet. For the first time in her life, she was glad she'd chosen to wear tennis shoes. "Emily's in labour? Right fuckin' now?" She asked with a panicked expression on her face.

Effy dropped the sleeping bag she had grabbed and buried to her girlfriend's side. The taller girl's hands cupper the smaller one's cheeks and brown panicked eyes met blue.

"She's okay, Katie. Naomi said her water broke a little bit ago. Emily's okay. Gina's drivin' them to the hospital. We have enough time to pack and go there, alright?"

Katie nodded, still looking at her with terrified eyes. Effy leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Think about Emily, she needs us all to be calm right now, Katie. Naomi must be freakin' out enough for her and the both of us. They and the baby need us to be calm."

Katie took several deep breaths and then nodded.

"Let's pack an' go, Effy."

How **THE FUCK** they managed to pack everything and put out the fire in less than ten minutes, nobody knew. But 20 minutes later Effy was driving them back to the city. The blue eyed brunette glanced at her girlfriend and reached out with her hand to grab Katie's. The twin was oddly silent, simply staring out the window as they left the countryside behind.

"Are you alright, Katie?" Effy asked and gave the hand she was holding a light squeeze.

But Katie didn't answer right away. Millions of thoughts were running through her mind. Her baby sister was in labour. Her baby sister was going to be a mum... _'What if something happens? What if she and the baby aren't okay? What if...'_

"Emily's goin' to be okay, Katie. So will our niece," Effy's voice cut through the twin's thoughts and Katie finally looked at her. "They will be okay, Katie."

"My baby sister's gonna be a mum," Katie said out loud for the first time, as if she couldn't believe her own words. "I'm fuckin' scared, Eff. What if somethin' happens?"

"Nothing will happen, Kay. Emily was due next week, the baby is healthy, so is your sister. It all will be okay," Effy reassured her and Katie nodded.

"I believe you, Effy."

"I know you're scared," the taller girl said and hesitated. "I'm too," Effy finally admitted but forced herself to remain calm. Of all the times Katie had been there for her, she knew she had to be there for Katie. Her girlfriend needed her to be calm...

"You're scared too?" Katie asked, almost as if she was surprised.

"Of course I am, Katie. Emily and I have never been too close but she's been my friend for like...the last decade. She's **your** sister. She's my best friend's wife. That baby is **my **niece too, Katie," Effy replied calmly, keeping her eyes on the road and communicating basically through their linked hands. "You're not the only one worried."

"I'm sorry. You're right," the twin sighed, feeling slightly better knowing she wasn't alone in the worrying department. She knew Effy loved Emily and Naomi, they were a family after all, but her girlfriend was always so calm and collected that it was easy to forget sometimes Effy worried as much as she did. "You were always better at not freakin' out, babe."

"Just remember everything's gonna be alright. Just think that in a little while you're gonna be holdin' our niece in your arms," Effy said, trying to get Katie to stop thinking about what could go wrong. It seemed to work because suddenly her girlfriend's face could light up a whole room.

"Our niece is gonna be 'ere soon!" Katie exclaimed, her eyes wide as saucers.

Effy simply smiled. The baby hadn't let them know her sex until Emily was in her eight month of the pregnancy. It drove everyone insane, especially Naomi because she wanted to be prepared. Emily's and the baby's bags had been ready since the redhead had hit the sixth month; the nursery had been set since Emily's fourth. Naomi had fought and put her foot down when Katie tried to convinced them to use a fairy tell theme for the nursery, insisting the baby was a girl. _'My kid won't have that cliché misogynist bullshit around, if I have anything to do with it,'_ the blonde had started firmly. In the end, Emily had agreed and they had chosen an animal theme, loving it because it was neutral (even though Naomi couldn't stop herself from commenting they could have used Katie's animal print clothes to make a carpet). Everyone had loved it, even Katie after she slapped the back of Naomi's head for that comment.

-**An hour later...**—

Katie and Effy rushed into the hospital after parking as soon as they could. The twin instantly stopped in front of the nurse station.

"Emily Campbell. Where is she?" Katie asked hurriedly.

The nurse glared at the girl in front of her.

"I can only provide information to famil-"

"She's my fuckin' sister!" Katie yelled and a lot of people around looked at her but she didn't care. The nurse glared at her and received not only a glare from Katie but the Stonem Glare as well.

When the nurse finally told them the two girls ran to the elevators that took them to the second floor.

"There's Gina," Effy pointed out when she saw the blonde woman sitting in one of the hospital chairs.

"Gina!"

The eldest Campbell stood up from the chair she was sitting on and instantly pulled Katie and Effy into a warm hug.

"What's goin' on, Gina? How's Emily? The baby?" Katie asked as fast as she could.

"They took her to the delivery room a few minutes ago, love. She was okay, the baby was okay. The contractions were comin' more often so it shouldn't be much longer," Gina explained calmly.

"Thank God!" Katie breathed out and smiled when she felt her girlfriend's arm sliding around her waist.

"Have you called Rob?" Effy asked, noticing he was absented.

"Fuck, no. I completely forgot!"

"Don't worry. I'll go outside and call him. And the others although I think it'd be best if they didn't come all tonight," Effy suggested.

"Yeah, good idea, babe. It'd be too crowded. Tell dad to not freak out," Katie agreed and kissed her on the lips softly.

After Effy left, Katie bit her lower lip and looked at Gina, who she saw as a mother figure.

"How'd you think they're doin' in there?"

Inside the delivery room, a sweaty and tired Emily was trying to not pass out because of the pain. Naomi was holding her hand, whispering encouraging words to her wife and ignoring the pain in her hand.

"I can see the head. You're doing great, Emily. When next contraction hits, I want you to push really hard, okay? Two more and you'll have your baby girl," the female young doctor instructed and Emily could only groan.

Emily literally screamed when she felt the contraction hit her. It was like something was ripping her apart piece by piece. She couldn't take it anymore. She was too tired...

"We got the head! Perfect! One more push, Emily. When the next contraction comes, I want you to give me a good push and it'll be all over, okay?"

"I can't," Emily cried tiredly. "I can't...no more..."

"Yes, you can, Emily. One more push, love, that's all. That's-" Naomi was cut off by Emily groaning and yelling.

"This is all your fault! I hate you! So fucking much Naomi!"

"I know, I know, you said that already, love. But you don't hate our baby, so you need to push for her," Naomi said hurriedly. "One more and it's over. I promise."

"I...I don't hate you. I love you, Nai," Emily cried.

"Love you too. Remember, one more push." Naomi kissed her wife's sweaty forehead.

When the contraction hit, Emily gritted her teeth and pushed with all she had...She had to do it, for their baby girl...

"The baby's out!" The doctor said when the heavenly sound of the baby crying filled the room.

"She's out, love. She's out," Naomi whispered against her wife's forehead. "I love you so fuckin' much, Emily. So fuckin' much."

"She's out...our baby girl..." Emily said as tears rolled down her cheeks and gave Naomi a tired smile. "I love you, Nai..."

"Emily, the baby is being cleaned and weighted so don't worry, you'll have her in a second, okay?" The doctor informed them.

Naomi didn't even bother holding back her tears and kissed her wife's lips when the nurse placed the now clean baby wrapped in a soft fluffy pink blanket in Emily's arms.

"Em, look at 'er," Naomi said in awe as she observed her daughter.

"Our daughter is beautiful, Naoms," Emily said through her tears. She was sore and tired but who cared when she was holding their precious cargo in her arms.

"She's gorgeous," Naomi breathed out as she reached out to caress a rosy cheek. Her thumb carefully traced their daughter's cheek, her pouty lips, her cute tiny nose and the soft tuff of blonde hair on the baby's head...For the first time in her life, Naomi Campbell didn't give a fuck that she was crying in public...Her daughter was the most beautiful little thing in the world...

"She looks like you, Naomi," Emily said.

"No, she's too gorgeous." Naomi slowly lowered her hand to touch the tiny hand that was sticking out of the blanket and a tiny hand closed around her pinkie finger... Her breath caught in her throat and for a moment she forgot how to breathe.

A minute later, a nurse walked up to them and informed them they needed to run a few routine tests on their baby whilst they moved Emily to her room. Reluctantly, the redhead let go of her daughter and Naomi told them she would go to let their friends know.

"Love you, Em," Naomi said before kissing her wife's lips one more time and leaving the room.

Rob was pacing around the waiting room, Gina was sitting and talking to Effy, who was holding on her lap a nervous looking Katie. Her father-in-law saw her first and his loud voice made everyone jumped.

"Naomi, love! Is she 'ere? She's okay?" The man asked.

"Emily's okay? The baby?" Katie asked right after her dad.

Naomi's mouth opened and closed several times. After taking a deep breath, the blonde couldn't stop the huge smile that took over her face.

"They're both okay. They...they're movin' Emily and the baby to the room." The blonde took another breath to stop her tears and her eyes met Rob's. "She's gorgeous...She..." But she couldn't look at him so instead she looked at Katie. "She's small but so strong!" And finally her eyes met Gina's and her voice broke. "She's so fuckin' perfect, mum. So...she's perfect..."

Gina didn't bother to wipe her tears. Instead, the elder Campbell pulled her only child into a hug. Naomi broke down and started sobbing into her mother's chest, still muttering under her breath _'She's so perfect, mum...'_

"My strong little Amazon Naomi...you're a mum now," Gina whispered in her daughter's ear. "I'm so proud of you and Emily..."

Katie let her girlfriend wrap her long arms around her. She felt Effy place a sweet kiss on top of her hear and looked up.

"She's here, Eff...and they're okay."

"I told you everything would be okay, babe," Effy said calmly although inside she was forcing herself not to cry just like her best friend, her girlfriend and unofficial father-in-law.

"Naomi, love, come 'ere. Let your dad-in-law give ya Fitch hug," Rob said, giving the blonde a nuclear white smile and opened his arms. Naomi chuckled and allowed him to hug her, but for the first time she hugged him back. "Congratulations, kid."

"Thank you, Rob. You've got no idea how much I thank you for everything," Naomi said as she pulled back from his embrace. She looked at her best friend and sister-in-law. "You too. Thank you."

"Congratulations, Naomi," Effy said honestly and smiled at her best friend.

Suddenly Katie launched herself into Naomi's arms and hugged the blonde with all she had. Naomi chuckled and wrapped her arms around her sister-in-law. Her eyes met Effy's over Katie's shoulder.

"You too come 'ere, bitch," said and pulled her best friend into the hug. The taller girl laughed and hugged the two smaller ones.

"How is Ems, Naomi?" Katie asked as they broke their embrace.

"Tired as fuck but okay. You would've been proud, Katiekins. She cursed my sorry arse in there," Naomi chuckled and Katie laughed.

"That's my baby sister," Katie joked back.

"When will be able to see the baby, love?" Gina asked.

"We have to wait for the nurse to come, mum. I don't know if they'll let you guys come in tonight," Naomi answered honestly.

They waited until a nurse walked up to them smiling gently.

"Mrs. Campbell, your wife is settled in her room and you can go see her now," the nurse said kindly.

"Can they come too? Just for a bit so they can meet the baby," Naomi asked, hoping she would let them.

"Since it's a slow night, they can for 20 minutes. No more."

"Thank you. C'mon, I want you to meet my daughter," Naomi told her family beaming.

Naomi told them to wait outside of the room for a minute. The most beautiful sight in the world waited for her inside that room. Emily was sitting against the comfy pillows holding their bundle of joy in her arms and smiling.

"She so has your eyes, Nai," Emily said without looking up from her baby's face. "She's so beautiful...I can't believe she's 'ere. Our baby girl..."

The blonde walked around the bed and sat on the edge next to her wife. Naomi pressed her lips against the redhead's temple and reached out to touch their daughter's cheek with her finger. Looking down her blue eyes locked into similar blue eyes. The baby had big blue eyes and Emily was sure they were just like hers.

"You really think they're similar?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah...same shade and shape, baby," Emily confirmed as she gently passed the baby to her wife, who was silently dreading that moment. Not because she didn't want to hold her baby but because she was instantly panicking, afraid that she may hurt her somehow. Naomi had zero experience with babies and she couldn't help to fear for it, she didn't want to hurt their baby girl...

'_Just relax, you can do it. You can do it...Make sure to hold the head,'_ Naomi kept chanting inside her head as her arms became full of the most precious cargo in the world.

"So where are the others?" Emily asked.

"I told 'em to wait outside for a few 'cause I wanted to hold her first," Naomi admitted and never looked away from her daughter's curious eyes. The little girl's eyes were focused on her, as if saving the information of who she was. "Christ, you're so gorgeous, baby girl..."

"She's perfect, Nai."

"You were perfect too, love," Naomi said and finally looked at her wife with such adoration in her eyes that Emily's heart melted.

"I'm sorry for yellin' an' the things I said," Emily apologized and Naomi chuckled.

"It's alright, Em. I got it. Wanna see the others now?" The blonde asked as she slid out of the bed. She gently gave the baby back to her wife.

"Bring 'em in, Naoms," Emily nodded.

After a quick peck on Emily's lips and a peck on their baby's forehead, Naomi left the room and Emily looked down at their little miracle.

"You're perfect, my little angel. Just like your mum," Emily whispered before gently pressing her lips against the baby's forehead. "I love you, angel."

Apparently Naomi gave them a pep talk because they calmly entered the room instead of rushing in how Emily had thought they would. As their family filled the room, Emily smiled at them patiently as they got as close as they could to the bed to look at the newest member of the family.

"Emsy, love. Congratulations," Rob said as he leaned to kiss his daughter's temple. The usually fitness-obsessed man looked at his first grandchild and his eyes filled with tears again. "She's beautiful, girls."

"Thank you, dad."

The only man in the room stepped aside and Gina got closer to the bed, kissing Emily's head as she leaned in to get a better look.

"Congratulations, Emily. Your baby girl is truly gorgeous," the eldest Campbell complimented them with broken voice.

"Her eyes are the same as Naomi's," Emily pointed out and Gina's smile grew impossibly bigger.

"She looks a lot like Naomi did when she was born," Gina agreed and ignored the blush on her daughter's cheeks. The baby looked at Gina with wide interested eyes, as if studying the person who was now talking to her. "Hello there, baby girl...You are so beautiful. Yes, you are..."

Eventually Gina stepped aside and finally Katie and Effy stepped closer. The eldest twin leaned in and kissed her sister's cheek.

"Congratulations, Ems. Your little girl is beautiful."

"Thank you, Katie."

"Congratulations, Emily. She's an angel," Effy added after her girlfriend's comment, smiling as she eyed the baby, who was suddenly staring right back at her curiously. "And she really looks like Naomi."

The blonde in question sat next to her wife again and looked down at her baby girl.

"She's all Campbell," Emily pointed out with a beaming smile. "And I couldn't be happier."

"What's her name, love?" Rob asked, still with that nuclear white smile plastered on his handsome face.

Emily and Naomi shared a look.

"You tell 'em, love."

"Maia," Emily announced happily to their family. "Maia Katherine Campbell."

"That's a beautiful name, girls," Gina commented.

"It's beautiful, darlin'," Rob said, wiping away his tears.

"It's a lovely name. Worthy of an angel," was all Effy said.

Emily looked at the only person who hadn't said anything. Katie was looking at with tears filled eyes.

"Katie?"

But Katie simply smiled, shook her head and took a deep breath.

"Could I hold her? Please?" The eldest twin asked and took a deep breath.

"'Course you can, Katie," Naomi replied for her wife and smiled as she watched her sister-in-law carefully reach out with her arms to get the perfect hold on the baby.

"Be careful with the head," Emily instructed softly. "You got it."

Katie nodded as she made sure she had a good hold on the baby and that she was supporting the head correctly.

"Hello, little love. I'm your auntie Katie...You're so precious, so beautiful," Katie whispered mesmerized, smiling softly. She felt her girlfriend slid an arm around her waist and rest her chin on her shoulder. "This is your auntie Effy, little love. Don't you think she's beautiful, Eff?" The twin asked her girlfriend without looking away from her niece.

"She is, Katie," Effy agreed and kissed the side of Katie's head.

"You're so beautiful, Maia...You're a very luck baby, you know? You've got a whole lot of people to spoil you rotten. When you're older, we're gonna have so much fun together, shoppin' and doin' girly stuff..."

"If you turn her into an animal print freak like you I'm gonna seriously hurt you, Katiekins," Naomi threatened but everyone knew she was just joking, specially because she was unable to hold back her laughter.

Katie snorted, still not looking away from those beautiful wide blue eyes.

"At least I'm gonna teach 'er that plaid and floral don't go together, Campbell," the twin shot back but she was laughing as well.

Emily rolled her eyes at her wife and sister.

"Some things will never change," the redhead sighed but she smiled when her wife poked her side.

"By the way, we called the others. They sent their congratulations," Effy told the new parents, her arms still wrapped around her girlfriend's waist. "JJ and Cook wanted to come tonight but we thought it'd be best if there weren't many people here."

"Yeah an' we told 'em to come tomorrow during visiting hours," Katie added, finally looking at her sister. "Panda and Thomas won't make it though 'cause they're in New York."

"Thanks, guys," Naomi said.

"As much as I love our friends, it would've been too many people in here," Emily agreed and couldn't hold back the powerful yawn that escaped her mouth.

"Okay. That's the cue, people. Ems needs to rest or she'll start insultin' me again," Naomi joked and stood up from the bed.

"Here, Naomi. Take 'er," Katie said and pressed her lips gently to the baby's head. "Sweet dreams, little love," the brunette twin whispered to her niece before pulling away to hand her back to her blonde mother. Naomi gently took her in her arms and her eyes widened surprised when Katie tip-toed to place a sisterly kiss on her cheek. "Well done, Campbell."

As Katie walked away to hug her sister, Effy wrapped one arm around Naomi and pulled her into a half-hug, being careful not to squeeze the baby between them. The blue eyed brunette placed a kiss on Naomi's temple and then one on the baby's forehead, who looked up at her and blinked.

"Proud of you, Nai. She's gorgeous," Effy whispered in her best friend's ear.

By the bed, Katie had her arms around her sister and Emily was hugging her back.

"I'm fuckin' proud of you, Ems. Your little girl is fuckin' precious," the eldest twin whispered in her sister's ear.

"Thank you, Katie," Emily whispered back. It was all she could say before her sister pulled away.

"We'll come back tomorrow, 'kay? After lunch," Katie told her sister and sister-in-law.

"Have a good night and get some rest," Effy added before she and Katie left hand in hand.

Rob and Gina followed them, hugging the girls and kissing the baby before leaving. As the two elders of the big family got in the elevator, Gina looked at Rob.

"You think they'll be okay?" The woman asked. As lay back as she was, she couldn't help to worry. She was a mum, after all.

"Gina, my friend, I think they'll be great," Rob answered, smiling proudly of not just his two daughters but also of his two daughters-in-law.

Back in the room, Naomi was still holding her daughter whilst Emily observed them from the bed. She still couldn't believe it... It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen...

"You should get some rest, Em. I'll stay awake a bit more," Naomi said as she glanced back and forth between her daughter and wife.

"I'm okay, just tired, baby," Emily refused and watched with love filled eyes as the love of her life held the other love of her life. "Bring 'er over here, Naoms."

Naomi simply smiled and walked closer, sitting next to her wife so they could share their baby girl. The baby looked at them with sparkling blue eyes, understanding who those two women were. But suddenly she frowned and her eyes started to tear up. Maia's pouty lips parted to let out a piercing scream of discomfort.

Emily and Naomi shared a look.

"She's definitely a Campbell," Emily stated with a smile. "She's got powerful lungs."

"That's my baby girl," Naomi joked and smiled as well as she rocked the baby in her arms trying to calm her. "She's probably hungry."

Naomi kept rocking and quietly humming to the baby, which seemed to calm her down a bit, whilst Emily rearranged her hospital gown to expose her breasts, which were definitely bigger than they normally were since she started producing milk.

'_How long 'till I get to have fun with those again?'_ Naomi couldn't help to think as she eyed her wife's breasts. Emily rolled her eyes because she knew that look in her wife's eyes.

"Perv," the redhead muttered quite audibly. "Hand me our daughter, please," Emily requested gently. "An' stop starin' at my tits. I know just how much you love 'em."

"Can't blame me for starin', love, your tits are bloody amazin'," Naomi shrugged before handing her daughter to her wife.

Maia seemed to stare at her mother's breast as if she was wondering what it was. It took a couple of tries but after a few seconds the baby was happily sucking energetically.

Naomi was in awe. She was ready to see Emily breast feeding but she wasn't ready for how much she would feel at the sight...Right that moment, watching her wife's body, the same body she had worshipped so many times before, feeding their baby, nurturing her...Naomi felt her heart swell with so much love she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. _'And probably start singin' show tunes,'_ the blonde thought.

"What are you thinkin' about, Nai?" Emily asked, glancing away from her daughter for a second.

"You look so fuckin' beautiful right now. Like a Goddess, Emily," Naomi breathed out, her voice dripping with adoration. Emily blushed slightly and gave her a peaceful smile.

"This feels kinda weird, ya know? But it's a good weird." Emily looked down again, her smile widening at the sight of her daughter. "Can you believe she's here, Nai? That she's ours?"

"No, I can't. But I'm so happy, Emily," Naomi responded and wrapped one arm around her wife's shoulders. The blonde pressed her lips against dark red hair and smiled contently. "We made her, Em, and she's gorgeous. How can she be so fuckin' perfect?"

"It's easy, she's our daughter and she looks just like you," Emily answered honestly.

Both girls sighed contently as they observed their daughter feed.

"Did the doc say when you could come home, love?"

"After the nurse explained how to breast feed and burp her, the doctor said that if everything is okay tomorrow, then you could take us home in the afternoon or early evening," Emily explained. "She also said no sex for five weeks," the redhead added before her wife asked.

"Bummer," Naomi faked pouted but then smirked in the best Cook fashion and waggled her eyebrows. "Guess I'll just take care of things myself, then. Wanna watch?"

"We are **not** talkin' about sex with our daughter in the same room, Naomi," Emily scolded and Naomi rolled her eyes.

"First, she's a baby. Second, we'll talk more later. We'll wait 'till you finish with her an' then to sleep." Naomi kissed Emily's cheek. "Love you, Em."

"I know," Emily offered the familiar respond. "I love you too, Nai."

-**Ms&MsCV**—

"Can't fuckin' believe it's pass midnight," Katie groaned as she took off her shoes and fell on the couch like a rag doll. "But it was so fuckin' worthy. Don't you think so, babe?"

"Yeah, it was. Didn't go as I planned but I'm happy with how it went," Effy commented tiredly under her breath. Katie sat up straight and looked at her.

"What'd you mean?" The twin asked, wondering what her girlfriend was talking about.

"Nothing, Kay. I'm just glad my plans got cut off by somethin' wonderful as Maia's birth instead of somethin' bad," Effy answered honestly, although a tiny selfish part of herself **was** a tiny bit disappointed but she ignored it. The taller girl leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's luscious lips and rested their foreheads together. "Don't think too hard, babe."

"Your plans?" Katie raised an eyebrow. "Are you fuckin' disappointed 'cause we didn't get to shag?" The twin asked and Effy could sense an angry undertone in her voice.

"No, Katie. And I'm not disappointed, at all, okay?" Effy responded and then sighed because she knew there was no way Katie would ever let it go. And her girlfriend knew her too fucking well to try lying.

"Then what were you talkin' about then, Effy?" Katie asked, confused. "What plans?"

"I planned somethin', okay? But now I...just lets arrange another date, yeah? For this Friday?" Effy suggested and almost back away when she saw her girlfriend's eyes burning. _'Shit! Wrong thing to say,'_ the blue eyed girl thought.

"Don't ever fuckin' talk to me like I'm one of your fuckin' patients, Effy Stonem," Katie hissed dangerously.

"I'm sorry, Kay. I just...I just wanted to make this romantic like you like it, alright? So I rather wait until another moment. I wanted to be romantic, for you," Effy admitted honestly and shrugged.

Katie's eyes softened and smiled slightly. It made her heart jump how Effy always tried so hard to be romantic for her. The smaller girl reached out and cupped her girlfriend's cheek with her hand.

"You know you don't have to do all those romantic things just for me, babe. Not that I don't love 'em 'cause I do. All I'm sayin' is you don't have to try so hard, babe. I love you."

"I love you too, Kay," Effy said before taking her girlfriend's lips with her own. "I love you so fuckin' much, _Katherine_."

Katie smiled because only Effy ever called her by her full name and she loved it. She would kick anybody else in the crotch if they called her that but Effy _Fucking _Stonem saying her name like that, like it was the most precious thing in the world... It felt fucking amazing...

"You damn well know I fuckin' love it when you say my name like that, _Elizabeth_," Katie purred her girlfriend's full name and smirked when she noticed Effy shivering. "And you know it gets me super fuckin' horny."

"Why don't you get ready for bed and I'll make us a sandwich? I'm kinda hungry, babe," Effy said, pecked her girlfriend's lips and walked out of the room.

Katie frowned but after a second she shook her head and shrugged. She was kinda hungry too, after all.

"Babes, don't forget the mustard in mine!" Katie called out as she stood up and picked up her shoes from the floor. Her girlfriend didn't answer but she knew Effy had heard her so she went to have a shower.

Effy prepared two ham lettuce and tomato sandwiches. She added mayo to hers and mustard to Katie's. Suddenly a thought occurred to her and chuckled.

"Maybe that's why we go well together," the blue eyed girl thought out loud as she carried the two plates back to the living room. She placed the plates on the coffee table.

Effy hurried back to the kitchen poured some of that red wine Katie loved so much in two cups and took them to the living room. After placing them next to the plates Effy ran to their bedroom. She heard the shower running and smiled as she grabbed three thick candles and rushed back to the living room, where she placed them in the corners of the coffee table.

"Shit," Effy muttered when she realized she'd forgotten the matches.

After grabbing them from the kitchen counter, the blue eyed girl hurried back to the living room. She turned off the light, lit up the candles, leaving the matches box next to them and smiled feeling pretty satisfied with her work. _'Not as I imagined but it'll do,'_ Effy thought just as she heard the shower stop. A minute later Katie entered the living room and looked around surprised.

"Eff? What...?"

Effy turn to see Katie wearing nothing but a black satin nightie that didn't cover much of her creamy skin, giving her a delicious view of that fantastic body she loved.

"Not like I planned but it's somethin', right?" Effy shrugged and her eyes kept wandering all over Katie's body. "You look fuckin' hot, babe..."

"Only you can make a sandwich romantic, Effy," Katie said as she walked closer and sat on the couch. "You're awesome."

"I try," was all Effy said and sat down on the couch as well. She gave her girlfriend a flirty smile and reached out for her glass of wine. Katie imitated her and reached for hers as well. "Let's make a toast, Kay."

"For what?"

"Our niece, obviously. And us..." Effy replied simply.

"Love how your mind works, babe."

Effy took a healthy swing from her glass because even though she wasn't showing it, inside she was a nervous wreck. But she knew she had to do it...It was what she wanted the most. The two girls ate quietly and sipped their wine. Katie was completely unaware that something was about to happen, something was about to change their lives forever...

"Maybe we're not by that beautiful lake, babe, but this was great. Your plan was awesome," Katie said satisfied once she finished her wine.

"This wasn't my plan," Effy said firmly and Katie gave her a questioning look. "This was just a part."

"What was the other part?" Katie asked curiously.

But Effy was too distracted to answer, mesmerized by the heavenly sight that was her gorgeous Katie in the candle light. The light danced across her pale skin and the darkness of her nightie, Somehow her make-up free face seemed even more beautiful and flawless, her lips seemed even more luscious...

"Effy? Are you okay? You totally spaced out on me, babe," Katie said when she noticed her girlfriend's eyes focusing on her again.

"Marry me," Effy blurted out before she could stop herself and Katie gasped.

"What...?" Effy slid off the couch and knelt in front of her girlfriend, placing her hands on the smaller girl's thighs.

"I love you so fuckin' much, okay? And I was goin' to do this in more romantic way but...Fuck it. Katie, you saved me, you became my best friend and the love of my life. I **never** thought about gettin' married or pregnant or any of that crap before. Before you, Katherine," Effy added her girlfriend's full name to let her know she was serious. "I wanna have a family with you. Spend the rest of my life with you. So..." Effy reached inside her jeans pocket and pulled out a dark purple box. She opened it and presented it to her girlfriend. "Katherine, would you marry me?"

Katie's mouth hung open as her eyes travelled from her girlfriend's face to the two simple but beautiful bands made of white gold. Effy grabbed one of the white gold bands from the tiny box, which she left on the coffee table, and looked at her girlfriend, still waiting for the answer.

"Any thought?" Effy joked, trying to get her girlfriend to react.

"Effy...you're so fuckin' amazing," Katie breathed out when she found her voice again. The twin grabbed her girlfriend's face and pulled her into a heated kiss.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Effy asked when Katie pulled her mouth apart just an inch. The smaller girl's lips curled into a beaming smile.

"That's a **fuck yeah**! Elizabeth, I'll marry you," was all Katie said before kissing the life out of her girlfriend. No, fiancé... "I'll **sooo** marry you."

Pulling apart slightly, Effy gave her a beaming smile. It was one of those rare smiles that only Katie ever got to see and that made her whole face light up and her eyes sparkle joyfully. It suddenly made her look younger, innocent, like a kid who just got a puppy...

"You really wanna marry me?" Effy asked, as if she didn't believe her own ears. And for a moment she really didn't. How could somebody like Katie be with somebody like her? When did she get so fucking lucky?

"Fuck yeah! I never thought that you... but yes, I do want to marry you," Katie confirmed, nodding and smiling. The smaller girl started running a hand through her fiancé's hair as she pulled her into another kiss. "I want us to be together forever, Effy. You make me so fuckin' happy. I love you, Elizabeth," the twin breathed out between kisses.

"I love you too, Katherine." Effy grabbed Katie's hand and looked at her soon-to-be-wife. "Can I?"

"You better," Katie nodded and smiled as she watched Effy slide the ring home in her finger. "Wow..."

"I know..." Effy lifted her fiancé's hand and kissed her knuckles and ring. Katie giggled like a school girl and reached out to grab the box from the coffee table.

"I guess it's my turn now," the twin said as she pulled out the second ring and grabbed her fiancé's hand. Effy smile grew when the smaller girl slid the ring in her finger and repeated her actions, kissing her knuckles and ring. "Somehow this feels so fuckin' awesome."

"Yeah it does," Effy agreed and entwined the fingers of her left hand with Katie's. The brunette twin leaned in, placed a soft sensual kiss on her lips and whispered in her ear.

"Blow off the candles. I'm gonna wait for you in our bedroom. Naked. I expect you to wear nothing but your birth suit when you come, babe," Katie whispered in her fiancé's ear and slowly stood up from the couch. After winking, the short Sex Bomb walked away sensually swaying her hips because she knew her girl was watching.

Effy for a moment remembered what she had thought that day when Katie had called her to the house and she had entered, knowing they were probably ruining their friendship for good... She had never been happier to find out she was wrong.

"I might be an idiot still... but I'm a **lucky** idiot," Effy told herself out loud before blowing off the candles.

-**two hours later...**—

"I can't believe you asked me to marry you. That we're gonna get married," Katie whispered, her voice filled with giddiness.

Effy placed a soft kiss on her fiancé's shoulder blade and tightened her hold on the smaller girl's waist, pressing their naked bodies even closer. After making love to celebrate their recent engagement, the girls had cuddled up in bed naked. It was something they did a lot; just cuddle naked, feeling their skin touch as they talked about everything and nothing. As usual, Effy was half sitting against the headboard with Katie resting against her body and her arms around the smaller girl's waist. Katie loved being held by the taller girl...

"Trust me, I can't believe you said yes," Effy whispered back. Katie shivered when she felt Effy's soft lips caressing her skin as she spoke.

"Did you think I was goin' to say no, Effy?" Katie asked, twisting her head to the side so she could look at her fiancé.

"I don't know. You could have," was all the blue eyed girl said. "I didn't know what you were goin' to say. I just knew what I hoped you'd say."

"Well, for the record, I would've never said no," Katie commented with a loving smile. "You're too fuckin' sexy to say no, babe," the twin added, her lips curling up into a leering smirk.

"Right. That's the only reason you love me for, don't you?" Effy asked and chuckled.

"Exactly. You're too sexy, babe," Katie joked.

"So I guess that if I get all huge and fat when I get pregnant, you won't love me anymore," Effy joked but Katie twisted her body so her side was leaning against her fiancé's with a serious expression on her face.

"I'll love you even more, Effy," the twin said and her lips were pressed against the taller girl's cheek.

"You **do** know I was joking, right?" Effy asked but smiled anyway.

"I know," Katie said and rested her head against Effy's shoulder. "So...You thought 'bout how you wanna do this?"

"Do what? The wedding?" Effy asked and Katie nodded. "I don't know. I'll be just as happy if we elope and go to Vegas or New York."

Katie laughed.

"Now that'd be different," the smaller brunette said.

"It'd be fun," Effy said. "And a good story."

"Wait, are you serious?" Katie asked after seeing her fiancé's expression. Effy simply shrugged.

"It'd be fun," the taller girl repeated. "But we could just stay and have a more traditional wedding, if that's what you want. I don't mind."

"So why not just go to London, then? We don't have to go to Vegas or New York," Katie pointed out.

"Well, what you say if we get married however you want and then I take you to Italy? Or Paris, you told me you really liked it there," Effy suggested.

"Really?" Katie asked wide eyed. "But, Effy, we don't have that kind of money. For a small nice wedding, sure. But a honeymoon in Paris or Italy?"

"Actually, we do," Effy replied. "I still have that trust found my mother set up for me, remember? Years ago before she took off again?"

"But you always said you didn't want that money," Katie commented.

"I know. But the money isn't to blame just 'cause my own mother is afraid of being anywhere near me," Effy reasoned and shrugged. "We need it. So why not use it?"

"If you're sure..."

Effy lowered her head and placed a chaste loving kiss on her fiancé's lips.

"I am."

Katie smiled and giggled.

"Ems' gonna love this..."

Effy simply laughed and kissed her fiancé again, starting another round of awesome sex...

-**Ms&MsCV**—

In her sleep, Emily moved closer to her wife's warm body but she only felt cold sheets. The redhead girl blinked until she was awake and wondered where her wife was. Emily looked around slowly and saw Naomi with her back turned to her, pacing back and forth holding their daughter in her arms. The blonde was talking softly to the baby, who was completely awake. Emily smiled at the beautiful sight. Naomi leaned in and kissed her daughter's forehead. With her spared hand she was gently caressing the soft patch of blonde hair on the baby's head.

"You're so beautiful, baby girl," the blonde was softly whispering to her daughter. "You're perfect, do you know that? And you're so lucky 'cause you have a mummy like Emily. We both are just having 'er in our lives. She's amazing. Christ, I love you so much, baby girl. I...I screwed up so bad so many times. But I tried, I tried to be better, for your mummy. And now for you. I promise I'm gonna try my best, baby girl. I won't... I won't promise I will never act like a bitch 'cause everybody knows I am one sometimes. But I can promise I will never bail on you. I love you and won't ever leave you alone. Won't ever leave you, baby girl..."

Emily from the bed felt her eyes water. She understood perfectly what her wife was saying. She understood perfectly how much her dad leaving affected Naomi, even though the blonde never wanted to talk about it or tried to act like she wasn't affected at all. Once again, inside her head Emily cursed that man for being so selfish, for causing so much pain to the girl she loved.

"I promise to always be there, baby girl. Even if I act like a bitch, I love you and I want you to be happy. I know you probably don't understand a word of what I'm sayin' and I just know I'm gonna act like a bitch in more than one occasion. But I promise...I promise I'll always be there, I'll always help you if you need me, baby girl. I love you too much to bail on you..."

Little Maia seemed to be listening to what her mum was saying but seemed to decide it was enough with the mushy talk because her little mouth opened and she started to whine slightly.

"Shss, baby girl... Are you hungry? I bet you are. Calm down or you're gonna wake your mummy up. I know you're hungry but she needs to rest as well," Naomi was softly cooing her daughter. "Want me to sing to you a bit? Want mum to sing a little bit for her baby girl?"

Emily smiled as she heard her wife start to sing softly. Naomi never wanted to sing although she had a great voice. So she propped herself on her elbow to not miss that miracle...

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a mockingbird.<em>

_And if that mockingbird don't sing,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a diamond ring.<em>

_And if that diamond ring turn brass,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a looking glass.<em>

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a billy goat.<em>

_And if that billy goat don't pull,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a cart and bull.<em>

_And if that cart and bull turn over,  
>Mummy's gonna buy you a dog named Rover.<em>

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark.  
>Mummy's gonna buy you and horse and cart.<em>

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
>Well you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town.<em>

The baby calmed down and simply stared at her mum as she sang. Naomi turned around as she rocked the baby gently and noticed her wife was awake, listening to her singing. The blonde blushed…

"Love…How long you've been awake?" Naomi asked. Inside she was wishing the earth would open and swallow her. She didn't like singing in front of people. Not even her wife. She loved Emily but she just…couldn't.

"I woke up when she started fussing, baby," Emily lied because she knew Naomi wouldn't want her to hear her private promise to their daughter. Her usually husky voice sounded even huskier. Her throat was a little dry so the redhead reached out to grab the glass of water from the nightstand and after taking a sip and clearing her throat she felt better. "That was beautiful, Nai. You have a beautiful voice."

Naomi's blush deepened and the blonde ducked her head slightly.

"I think she's hungry," Naomi said as she walked back to the bed. Sitting next to her wife, the blonde waited until Emily freed her breast from the pyjamas she had changed into and then handed Emily the baby. "I was just tryin' to calm 'er down a bit."

"You have a beautiful voice. I still don't understand why you don't sing more often," Emily commented as she tried to get her daughter to latch onto her nipple. "Why don't you?"

"'Cause I don't like singin', Em," Naomi responded with a shrug.

"But you like singin' for our daughter?" The redhead asked, still confused.

Naomi sighed and reached out to caress her daughter's cheek with her thumb. It meant war within herself every time she even thought about it…but her wife loved her. They had gone through everything together. Emily deserved to know.

"When I was a kid and I was in bed…I could hear my mum and the prick of my dad arguin' downstairs. He always came home drunk off his arse after spendin' all his time in the pub or shaggin' some random chick an' as cool an' lay back as mum is, she knew it wasn't a good thing. She knew I could hear 'em so every time she came up to my room, sat with me and sang me back to sleep. After the prick left when I was 9…She had to sing to me every night. Every fuckin' night 'cause I couldn't sleep 'cause every noise I heard I thought it was him who had came back…I was never so relieved as I was the day I realized he wasn't comin' back," Naomi finished with a blank look in her eyes.

"Nai…"

"Don't bother. After that, mum and I actually enjoyed singin' together, ya know? But it all changed, I changed...again."

"When?" Emily asked, truly curious.

"After the party," Naomi answered and her wife frowned.

"What party?" The redhead asked and suddenly something clicked inside her head. "You mean...the party where I kissed you? That first time?"

"I only sang a handful of times after that night," the blonde replied and kissed her wife's temple. "I remember what if felt like singin' with my mum or simply mum singin' to me. It made me feel loved and safe. I want our daughter to feel like that all the time."

Emily smiled and rested her head on her wife's chest for a moment.

"Thank you, baby," was all she could say.

"Don't thank me. But now you know why I don't like singin' in front of people. It's too intimate for me. Although with you is just embarrassing," Naomi joked and grinned. "But I'll sing for you more often. I'll try, at least, alright?"

"I'd love to hear you singin' more often, baby."

After Maia was fed, Naomi took care of burping her how Emily taught her. The redhead was happy to let her wife the privilege of burping her and changing Maia's first diaper. _'Christ, what'd ya feed our kid, Em?'_ Was the first thing Naomi said and Emily had simply giggled.

"You have to sleep some more, Em. Go back to sleep, I'll put her in her crib when she falls asleep," Naomi told her wife, sitting next to her on the hospital bed.

"Only if you sing us both to sleep, baby," Emily requested with a cheeky grin. "And then you'll get in 'ere with me and sleep a little as well."

"Alright," Naomi agreed and waited until her wife lowered herself onto the comfy pillows. "There's a song I love...reminds me a bit of you..."

Naomi cleared her throat and looked down into warm chocolate brown eyes.

_You are everything I need to see._

_Smile and sunlight makes sunlight to me._

_Laugh and come and look into me._

_Drips of moonlight washing over me._

_Can I show you what to want from me?_

Naomi smiled lazily at her wife and Emily smiled back. The blonde's voice was smooth and beautiful, like a real angel. It warmed Emily's heart and the poor little fellow almost burst out of her chest when Naomi started singing the chorus.

_Angel of mine, can I thank you?_

_You have saved me time and time again._

_Angel, I must confess._

_It's you that always gives me strength._

_And I don't know where I'd be without you…_

Naomi's eyes travelled from her wife to her daughter. The blonde knew in that moment that nothing else mattered. Her world was perfect in that moment, with the love of her life and daughter…Perfection could be reached…

_After all these years, one thing is true._

_Constant force within my heart is you._

_You touch me, I feel I'm moving into you._

_I treasure every day I spend with you._

_All the things I am come down to you._

_Angel of mine._

_Let me thank you._

_You have saved me time and time again._

_Angel, I must confess._

_It's you that always gives me strength._

_And I don't know where I'd be without you…_

By the time she finished the song, both Emily and Maia were fast asleep. Naomi smiled as she placed her daughter in her plastic crib. She debated for a second if she should sleep in the cot or with Emily in the bed but there was no arguing. Shaking her head for even thinking about it, Naomi climbed back into bed with her wife and wrapped her arms around her favourite redhead.

-**Ms&MsCV**—

Emily and Naomi were watching some telly whilst their daughter slept. To avoid the God awful food from the hospital Naomi had ran home, gotten a shower and a change of clothes, some food from the deli and went back to the hospital. The doctor had come by that morning and told them that Emily would be released the next day if everything continued being okay. The girls had enjoyed a nice lunch together, cooing over their daughter and in Emily's case, taking naps in between feeding.

There was a knock on the door and Katie and Effy entered the room, smiling.

"How are the new mummies?" Katie asked and presented a present to her sister. It was a purple baby hippo. "I got it for her the other day."

"Thanks, Kay. And I'm good, still a bit sore and tired but Naomi was up more than me."

"And I already told ya I'm fine, love," Naomi commented and rolled her eyes.

"We bought this too for Maia," Effy said and gave her best friend a bright coloured wrapped present. Naomi passed it to her wife as she thanked her friend and sister-in-law. "We hope you like it."

Emily opened the box and lifted the most beautiful onesie the redhead had ever seen. It was a lilac coloured onesie covered with tiny images of the Baby Looney Tunes.

"Aww...Thanks, guys. I love it," Emily said.

"It's lovely, guys," Naomi added with a smile.

Katie and Effy instantly walked over to the plastic crib so they were looking at a sleeping Maia. The little girl was sleeping peacefully with her tiny hand between her lips.

"She looks like an angel," Effy whispered to her fiancé.

"She does," Katie agreed and turned to her sister and sister-in-law. "How was the first night?" The oldest twin asked curiously.

"Eventful," both Emily and Naomi said at the same time and giggled.

"I honestly wonder how milk can turn into a nuclear bomb," Naomi joked and Emily slapped her arm playfully.

"You made 'er change Maia's diaper?" Katie asked her sister and sat on the other side of Emily. Effy sat by the foot of the bed so everyone was sitting close to the redhead.

"Naomi took it like trooper," Emily joked and giggled.

"It was a life changing experience, alright," Naomi added and covered her mouth with her own hand to stop herself from laughing out loud and awakening her daughter.

"I bet," Katie chuckled and then looked at her fiancé. Effy gave her a tiny shrug, as if saying _'Whenever you want, babe.'_ The oldest twin looked at her baby sister. "So...I have somethin' to tell ya, Ems..."

Emily looked at her sister interested and didn't noticed her wife looking straight at Effy. The blue eyed blonde nodded in question and the brunette nodded back, confirming what her friend had silently asked. Naomi silently reached and placed her hand on Effy's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze and her friend simply gave her a tiny smile.

"Okay. What is it, Kay?" Emily asked her sister.

"Effy proposed and we're gettin' married," Katie blurted out as fast as she could and Emily's eyes widened in shock. The brunette twin took a deep breath to stop herself from squealing like a school girl and simply thrust her hand forward, showing her sister the ring.

"Holy fuck..." was all Emily could say as she took her sister's hand and examined the ring. It was simple, traditional, but it **was** beautiful. "No way..."

"Yeah way!"

Emily looked at Effy and the taller girl simply raised her hand to show her the matching ring.

"Oh my God..." The redhead looked at her sister again and pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe you're gettin' married, sis! That's fuckin' great!"

"Congratulations, Katiekins," Naomi added and nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Naomi," Katie said honestly and looked down at her sister.

"That's seriously wonderful, Katie. Congratulations," Emily said with a beaming smile. The redhead looked at her soon to be sister-in-law officially. "Congratulations to you too, Effy."

"I'm glad you think so, Ems," Katie said, somehow feeling relieved that her sister was so happy about the news. She didn't know exactly why she was so nervous about telling her, Emily was awesome!

"Thank you, Emily," was all Effy said and nodded. Her phone beeped and she pulled it out from her pocket. "JJ and Cook are comin'. I'll go outside and wait for 'em."

"I'll go with ya," Naomi said and stood up, kissed Emily's lips and followed her friend. Katie looked at her sister and rolled her eyes.

"They're even more obvious than us," the oldest twin said.

"I know. But you know how they are...just leave 'em be," Emily shrugged and smiled. "So, tell me everythin'. How'd she propose?"

"Well...it was quite simple. But I loved it," Katie answered and explained everything Effy had done. Emily listened, truly interested and giggled when Katie scolded at her for not telling her about the lake sooner, although she explained that Effy told her she'd taken her to a different spot than she and Naomi had gone to.

"Wow...So she proposed before you came here?" Emily asked.

"No, actually. When we got home she put some candles and we had some wine and shit. That's when she proposed," Katie explained with a beaming smile. "Oh and guess what? She wants to take me to Paris or Italy for our honeymoon."

"Now that's fuckin' awesome, Kay," Emily nodded.

Katie sighed and nodded.

"I'm...so happy, Emsy. I honestly **never** thought she would propose. I never thought..."

"I know, big sis. I know. I never saw it comin' with Naomi either," Emily commented and cuddled with her sister.

"They changed so much, haven't they?" Katie said out loud after a minute of silence.

"Yeah..." was all Emily said smiling, her eyes locked on her sleeping daughter.

-**at the same time with Effy and Naomi...**—

As they left the room the two girls started walking towards the elevators to go outside of the hospital and wait for their friends.

"I'm sorry, by the way," Naomi said.

Effy simply gave her a raised eyebrow.

"For callin' in the middle of your date. I completely forgot you were gonna propose," Naomi apologized and Effy chuckled.

"Your daughter was about to be born. I think Katie and I can forgive you, Nai," the brunette joked and her shoulder bumped her friend's. "Don't even think 'bout it, alright? It worked just as good at home after we left the hospital. And you were right, by the way."

"Right 'bout what?" Naomi asked, confused.

"The celebratory sex was **unbelievable**," Effy replied and smirked when her best friend snorted.

"Told ya." Naomi pushed the button of the elevator and the doors closed. "People say marriage ruins the sex life of a couple? I say that's bullshit," the blonde joked and snorted.

"They obviously don't know the Twins Firecrackers we're with, right?" Effy joked back and both friends shared a laugh.

"We're lucky **bitches**, that's for sure, babes," Naomi said seriously. Effy wrapped an arm around Naomi's shoulders and pulled her friend closer. Both girls leaned back against the wall of the elevator.

"How did we get so lucky, Nai?" Effy asked after they were in silence for a few seconds.

"No fuckin' idea, Eff. No fuckin' idea," Naomi said and shook her head. "All I know is that they told us to pull our heads out of our fuckin' arses and we did and we're much happier now."

"Amen to that."

By the time the two friends stepped outside of the hospital, they saw Cook and JJ walking towards them. The taller boy practically jumped on Naomi as soon as he saw her, smiling and crushing her into a hug.

"Naominkins! Congratulations, babes!" Cook laughed as Naomi struggled to free herself from his strong embrace. The boy put his hands on his best friend shoulders and looked at her with an unusual warm look in his eyes. "Really. Congrats."

"Thanks, Cook," Naomi said and laughed.

"Congratulations, Naomi. Here, Cook and I bought this for your baby," JJ said and gave Naomi a small present. Naomi took it gladly and even gave him a small hug.

"Thanks, Jay," the blonde smiled warmly at her boss.

"She sure as fuck is happy, ain't she?" Cook told Effy grinning like crazy.

"She sure is," Effy confirmed with a nod and a tiny smile.

"C'mon, guys. You gotta meet my baby girl," Naomi said excitedly and started leading them back to the room.

Emily and Katie were still talking when they got back to the room. Katie had moved and was sitting by the foot of the bed, how her fiancé had been before, whilst Emily breastfed her daughter. Naomi and Effy entered first, telling them JJ and Cook were outside. The blonde went back outside after kissing her wife's forehead.

"Gotta give 'er a minute. She's feedin' our little girl," Naomi informed her friends. She knew Cook was about to make one of his classic stupid comments so she slapped his arm and warned him. "Don't even try or I'll castrate you, James."

"Ouch, Naominkins! No jokin' 'bout that, babes!" Cook exclaimed with a hurt look but then he smirked. "Gettin' all mama bear already, I see. Nice."

They waited for five minutes until Effy's head poke outside and told them to come in, that Emily was ready. As they entered, they saw Emily holding little Maia in her arms, Effy and Katie sitting by the foot of the bed together.

"Emilio! Lookin' good, babes!" Cook exclaimed with his huge grin and leaned in to give the small redhead a surprisingly gentle hug. "Congrats, Emilio man."

"Thank you, Cook," Emily said and laughed softly when he pulled away. The redhead gave him a cheeky grin. "Uncle Cookie, meet your beautiful niece Maia."

"Awww...gorgeous baby, Emilio," Cook cooed over the baby. Maia looked up at him, as if trying to identify who he was. "Hello there, love. I'm your uncle the Cookie Monster!"

"Keep your voice low, Cook. If you scared my daughter you **will** be sorry," Naomi threatened in a low voice and Cook grinned but he knew she'd kick him in the balls if he scare the little baby.

"Sorry, Naominkins," Cook apologized and shrugged.

"Wanna hold her, Cook?" Emily asked and the boy grinned boyishly.

"What'd I do, Emilio?"

"Make sure to hold the head, Cook..." Emily instructed him softly and Cook soon was holding the most precious baby he had ever seen. "Awww...aren't ya the cutest? Yes, you are. You're gonna be the apple of your uncle Cookie's eye, ain't you? Yes, you will."

The girls in the room shared a look. They all knew Cook would probably never settle down with any girl...But it seemed there **WAS** one girl who could reduce the though James Cook to a teddy bear...and that was Maia Campbell.

"Come 'ere, Jay. Take a look at 'er. Ain't she the cutest?" Cook asked his friend, never taking his eyes off Maia. JJ stepped closer and smiled at the baby in his best friend's arms.

"She's quite beautiful," JJ agreed and gave Emily a warm smile. "Congratulations, Emily. She's beautiful."

"Thank you, JJ."

"Here, love. Cookie and JJ got us somethin' for the baby," Naomi said and gave her wife the wrapped present JJ had given her.

"Aww, you guys didn't have to," Emily said as she started unwrapping it. It was a beautiful set of stuffed baby blocks in different colours and letters on them. "Thank you, guys. It's awesome."

"We are aware that she won't be able to use them for a while but all the studies show that exposure to puzzles and other didactical toys in an early age..." JJ was cut off by Cook placing a hand on his shoulder and smiled sheepishly. "You're welcome, Emily."

"Actually, I read a few articles 'bout that. It's quite interesting," Naomi commented from her place at her wife's side. "The studies show that these kids have-"

"Not now, Naoms," Emily cut her off gently with a smile.

"Sorry," Naomi grinned and kissed her wife's head.

"You are such a dork, Naomi," Katie joked from her place where she was leaning against her fiancé.

"You're gettin' married to an art and philosophy dork, Katiekins. Get used to it," Naomi joked back and all the girls laughed.

"You two are gettin' married?" Cook asked, sounding a bit surprised.

"Yeah, we are. We're engaged," Katie answered and showed him the ring.

"That's fuckin' mint, babes! Congrats, Katiekins! You too Eff babes!" Cook laughed and they could see he was being honest.

"Thanks, Cook," Katie said smiling and snuggled further against her fiancé.

"Thanks, Cook," Effy said.

"Congratulations, Katie, Effy, that is wonderful," JJ commented as well. The two girls thanked him as well.

"Um...Emilio, I think your little girl's got a problem 'ere," Cook said and frowned. Naomi and Emily shared a look and smiled.

"She probably needs her diaper changed," Emily said and looked at her wife again. "Could you, Nai?"

"On it, love," Naomi said as she stood up and gently took her daughter from her friend.

The blonde placed her gently on the plastic crib and grabbed the dark purple baby bag. Everybody watched with curious eyes how she cleaned her daughter and then put on her the new diaper and the onesie Katie and Effy had bought her.

"Aww, she looks so cute," Katie gushed out and looked at her fiancé. "I told ya she'd look totally cute."

"I never disagreed with you, babe," was all Effy said and kissed her fiancé's cheek.

Naomi lifted her daughter and sat next to her wife on the bed again, smiling goofily at the baby.

"So when are ya gettin' outta 'ere, Emilio?" Cook asked.

"Tomorrow," Emily answered looking at her friend. "They like to keep the baby 'ere for 24 hours to make sure everythin' is okay."

"Sucks I can't stay 'ere tonight again. I'll pick you up tomorrow mornin' and after we get out of 'ere we can go to lunch, love. What'd you say?" Naomi suggested her wife.

"Sounds lovely, baby. Don't forget the baby car seat," Emily said and Naomi smiled.

"I know," was all the blonde said and leaned in to kiss her wife's lips.

Katie shared a look with her fiancé and then looked at their two friends.

"Some things will never change," the twin said and grinned.

"Let's hope they never do, Katiekins," Cook said with a joyful grin on his handsome face.

-**8 years later...**—

**(So...this scene is what gave the start to this whole series. No, this won't be the last one-shot but I seriously felt the need to include this so I put it at the end of this one. This one-shot jumps a few good years forward and it's mostly a conversation between Katie and her niece. Hope it doesn't bother any of you I couldn't wait longer to add this part.)**

"Aunt Katie, where are you?" A little girl's voice ran out of the house.

"Out here!"

The back door of the house opened and a tall for her age blonde little girl walked out. She was thin and elegant, dressed in a dark blue blouse that made her eyes pop out and skinny jeans that made her look even taller. The little girl was the living portrait of her mother, the same eyes, the shoulder length blonde hair, the same elegant nose and the same witty intelligence. Maia smiled as she walked towards the patio chair where her aunt was sitting whilst watching the youngest kids. The blue eyed, brown-haired 6 years old boy was chasing his 3 years old redhead little cousin. They were playing with a basket ball, pushing it around and laughing and giggling without a care in the world.

"Hey, little love. I thought you were doin' homework," Katie told her niece and patted the chair next to her.

"I was but I'm done for today, aunt Katie," Maia said and plopped down next to her favourite aunt. Katie wrapped an arm around her niece and pulled her closer.

"Where are your mums and your aunt? Any idea?" The brunette asked her blonde niece.

"Mum and Mummy went upstairs like...half an hour ago," Maia replied and frowned. "What'd you think they're doin'? Anyway, aunt Effy was making herself a snack in the kitchen. It seems she gets hungry after feedin' Lexie. Was she like that with Marcus?"

"Yes, she was, little love," Katie answered and smiled at the mention of their baby girl. The brunette looked at her oldest son playing with his little cousin and her heart once again grew bigger, he was always so gentle whilst playing with the 3 years old. Even when she got tired and threw a tantrum Marcus was always patient with her.

"What do you think mum and mummy are doin' upstairs, aunt Katie?" Maia asked and Katie had to hold back her laughter at the sheer innocence of the question.

"Well, little love. I'm sure they just needed some time alone. I'm sure you mummy was tired and wanted to spend a little bit alone with your mum," Katie replied as truthfully as she could. She knew that if her sister and sister-in-law were horny rabbits on daily basis, with Emily pregnant, again...there was no stopping them...

"She was tired because of my little brother, aunt?" Maia asked and Katie simply smiled and nodded.

"Yes, little love. Your baby brother is comin' soon and that means she gets tired more easily," Katie explained and Maia nodded with a smile, understanding what her aunt was telling her. "Are you happy you're getting a baby brother?"

"Yeah, I guess," Maia said and shrugged. "I was happy when Amy was born," the little blonde said referring to her youngest sister, who was currently still playing with Marcus. "I'm happy too with a brother. Who do you think he is gonna look like?"

"Well, I'm sure he's gonna look like you and your mum, little love. Amy looks like your mummy but I'm sure your baby brother will look like you."

"That's cool. At least mummy now has Amy and she won't feel left out, right? She and Amy are both redheads and have brown eyes, mum and I are blondes with blue eyes," Maia reasoned.

"That's right, little love. You're really smart, did you know that?" Katie stroke her niece's hair gently and smiled.

"Mum says that's why I'm in the advance kids' class," Maia nodded.

"That's right, little love."

Maia suddenly bit her lower lip as if she was pondering something. Katie knew to let her process things at her own pace. Maia was brilliant and sometimes she needed a minute to put all her thoughts in order to form just one thought.

"Is there somethin' wrong, little love?" Katie finally asked.

"I wanted to ask you somethin' 'cause you always explain to me everythin', even what my mum and mummy says I'm too little to understand," Maia said and Katie nodded. Katie knew Emily and Naomi only told her she was little to understand something when it came to something really private or something they didn't want to talk about.

"What is it, my little love? I'll try to answer any question you might have," Katie said.

"Why do we only have grandpa Rob and grandma Gina?" Maia asked hurriedly. "I mean, I know some people have to mums or two dads. Hello? I've got two mums and you are married to aunt Effy. But as far as I know they are straight. So how come we only have grandpa Rob on yours and mummy's side of the family and only grandma Gina on mum's?"

'_Oh little love, you're way too smart for your own good sometimes,'_ Katie thought and frowned slightly, thinking if she should explain a bit of the situation. It was too complicated for her to understand everything.

"I know grandpa Rob had a girlfriend and that grandma Gina has Kieran but I know he's not mum's dad," Maia continued.

"Well, little love. I'm goin' to tell you one thing that will be useful for the rest of your life," Katie started and saw the little girl was giving her all her attention. "Sometimes, young people and adult people…are stupid and selfish. And they do stupid selfish things that hurt the people they love."

"I understand that, aunt Katie. But will you tell me? Mum never wants to talk about it and mummy doesn't either," Maia requested.

"'Kay. I'll do my best, 'kay?" Katie finally agreed and moved so she was facing her niece. The little girl crossed her legs on the chair and looked at her aunt with eyes filled with questions. "Just keep in mind what I just said, people sometimes are selfish idiots, yeah? It's the best way to understand it 'cause trust me, not even us get it sometimes."

"I understand, aunt Katie. I'm smart, remember?" Maia replied with a grin that was so similar to Naomi's that made Katie laugh amused.

"Yes, you are. Anyway… I guess I could start…with your mum, it's a shorter story. You'll see… when Naomi was little, just a bit older than you are right now, she had a mum, your grandma Gina, and a dad, I honestly don't know his name. I don't know much about it 'cause your mum doesn't like talkin' 'bout it. But he wasn't the best dad, ya know?"

"Was he violent towards mum or grandma Gina?" Maia asked with worried eyes and Katie just had to wonder how she knew that kind of stuff. But then she remembered that Maia was after all Naomi's daughter.

"No, I don't think so, little love. He was just selfish and didn't worry too much 'bout 'em. He left 'em, little love. One day he just grabbed his stuff an' left. And never came back," Katie explained what she knew. Gina had told her the story once, but Katie wasn't about to tell her niece just what a prick Naomi's dad was.

"I guess that is why mum's always so sad when somebody mentions it, right?" Maia asked.

"She doesn't like talkin' 'bout it, little love. I think that…inside it still hurts 'er. She was just a little girl and havin' your dad leavin' like that. It's gotta hurt," Katie explained and offered her niece a small smile. "And you know what?"

"What, aunt Katie?"

"He was a selfish idiot. 'Cause Naomi is bloody great and Gina's the best. Only an idiot couldn't appreciate 'em."

"I agree, aunt Katie. Mum and grandma are amazing," Maia agreed with her aunt and nodded. "What happened after?"

"Well, I guess they were a little sad for a while but they learnt to be alone. I know they were better off without him, little love. When she grew up, Naomi was alone a lot, and I know that's partly my fault. But fortunately for us, she and my sister got together, she and Effy got closer. 'Kay, there were times when I seriously wanted to hit 'er but you know how annoyin' your mum can be sometimes, but wanna know somethin'? I am…**sooo** happy that Naomi and Emily got to…sort out their differences. If it wasn't 'cause of them, I wouldn't probably have your aunt, and your cousins, I wouldn't have you, my little love. And your sister and baby brother… So I'm happy that… I guess both of us stopped actin' like selfish idiots."

"Mum was selfish? Why? What did she do? You were selfish too?"

"Yes, we both were in different ways. At first, she didn't want to be friends with either of us, specially not me, I can tell you that much. She tried to push everybody away, even Emily," Katie replied, inside regretting what a cunt she used to be just because she was afraid.

"Why? Mum loves mummy more than anything," Maia stated and Katie just had to smile.

"Exactly that is why. She loved Emily but…I guess that she used to think that she would get hurt. And when she was younger, Naomi was like… She didn't need anybody, she didn't need friends, and she was fine all by herself. But that was one big fat lie, 'course. She was just afraid of lettin' people in and gettin' hurt, little love. We all were. Naomi, Effy, Cook, me. The only one brave enough was always Emily."

"Mummy was never afraid?"

"Oh she was. But she always was braver than me or any of us," Katie explained, feeling proud of her baby sister. Emily had always been the brave one, that was for sure.

"And what happened, aunt Katie?" Maia asked, eager to understand. It was hard for her to relate the persons her aunt was describing to the people she knew, specially her mum. Her mum was always brave and wasn't afraid of anything.

"Well, Emily kept bein' brave. Not just for herself but for Naomi and even me. Her faith in us made us to be braver, little love. Your mummy is amazin' and I don't say that just 'cause she's my sister. She's amazin' that way. She saw the best in us even when we were afraid, or bein' stupid and selfish or in my case just plain mean."

"Why were you mean? Being mean is not nice," Maia stated and frowned slightly.

"Remember what I said, little love. We were kids pretendin' to be adults. We all were afraid, like scared babies. And I was **soo** afraid, my little love. So afraid that I did some bad things," Katie started to explain and blinked away her tears. She couldn't explain if she was a regretful wreck. It was in the past, her sister had forgiven her a long time ago. But Katie would always regret the way she acted when she young. She should have been a better sister.

"Like what? I don't get it, aunt Katie. Why were you so afraid?"

"'Cause since the day we were born, it was always my sister and I. We were always the Fitch twins. Katie and Emily. She was…the closest thing I ever had to a real friend back then. She was always **MY** little Emsy, ya know? So I was mean, tried to keep 'er all for me."

"Why?"

"I was afraid of loosin' 'er, little love. I was afraid of who she could become. She was always the stronger one, she kept me grounded. So I was mean, especially when I realized there was somethin' between Emily and Naomi. It was like… **MY** sister, **MY** Emsy couldn't be gay…"

"But then you got married to aunt Effy, aunt Katie?" Maia asked, confused by that fact.

"I know, but it was a long time after that I fell in love with your aunt. Back then, I was my mum's little girl. I was…a copy of her. What she thought was wrong, I thought it was wrong. When all along, I **was** the one who was wrong, little love. But I stopped caring, you know? What my mum thought, what everyone thought. I knew I had to be a better sister, so I tried to be better."

"And how did you end up getting married to aunt Effy?" Maia asked.

"Your aunt Effy was…sick for a while," Katie said, although she knew it had been a bigger issue than that but how could she explain mental illness to an 8 years old? So she decided to leave it at that. "She was really sick, little love. And she needed a friend. Naomi was her friend but back then she and Emily were havin' some troubles and honestly couldn't be there for 'er like Effy needed. So I tried to help 'er. I tried to do my best. And we became friends."

"So you helped her to get better, aunt Katie?"

"I tried. In the end, gettin' better was all her. An' she helped me to become a better person, a better sister and friend. We were friends for a long time, little love. Many years." Katie smiled as she remembered when she and Effy were just friends. It was not a surprise to anybody when they told them they were together for real.

"And you fell in love with her and she with you? Just like that?"

"No. It…happened slowly. We just didn't realize sooner. But when we did? It was amazin', little love."

"You got scared again, aunt Katie?"

"No. I was scared a little bit 'cause I didn't want to ruin our friendship. She was my best friend besides Emily and Naomi. If we got into a relationship and it didn't work, then we would never be friends again. And I didn't want that. But you know what?"

"What?"

"Once again, your mummy taught me to be brave. To not be afraid of love. And Naomi did the same with Effy. They helped us back then and they were right. It was bloody amazin'," Katie said with a wide smile.

"So that's why your mum doesn't talk to you and mummy?"

"Yes, little love. She doesn't like I'm with your aunt Effy and Emily with Naomi. She doesn't like it and since she can't accept us, then we cut her off from our lives. We couldn't let her keep hurtin' us, little love. She… If I was ever mean and stuff, she's…she's worse. You have to understand that, Maia."

"So she doesn't know we exist?"

"Yes, she does. But…she can't see beyond what she thinks enough to accept us."

Maia frowned.

"Then I don't want to meet her, ever," the little girl stated and shook her head.

"It's her loss, little love. Come 'ere," Katie said and the little girl climbed on her aunt's lap. The brunette hugged her niece close. "I love you, Maia. You know I do."

"I love you too, aunt Katie."

Katie heard the door opening and closing and lifted her head to see her wife, Naomi and Emily walking out of the house. Her smile widened at the sight of her wife and their 3 months old daughter. Little Lexie was the living portrait of her mother: brunette hair, piercing blue eyes and pouty lips. Just like her older brother Marcus, Lexie looked just like Effy, not a trace of the donor they had used.

"Little love, go and play a little with your sister and Marcus, yeah?" Katie told her niece and the little girl nodded.

"Sure, aunt Katie."

As the little girl went to play with her sister and cousin, Effy sat in the chair next to her wife where Maia had been still cradling their little girl in her arms. Naomi placed a tray with juice glasses on the small table and sat down on the other chair, waiting with open arms to receive a seventh months pregnant Emily, who sat in her lap smiling happily.

"You two never stop, do ya?" Katie teased. "Still shaggin' like rabbits."

"I'm pregnant. It was a craving," Emily said and shrugged. Naomi chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"That's what we're callin' it these days...a craving," Effy commented with an amused smile and looked down at her daughter. Sometimes she still couldn't believe she had given birth to children and was married...

Katie was lost in thoughts for a minute before she smiled. Then she looked around, at her wife who was cooing over their little girl, at her son and nieces playing together, at her pregnant sister and sister-in-law being as lovey-dovey as always had been... And she made a statement out loud.

"Life **is good**..."

The three women around her looked at her, as if wondering what she was thinking, but only one spoke.

"Amen, Katiekins...**Amen**," Naomi said with a grin and winked at her sister-in-law...

-**Ms&MsCV**—

**Okay, that was it. I hope you liked it, guys. I truly hope so. This won't be the last one-shot, there will be more. So I hope you keep reading and reviewing. Thank you SOOO much to all of you who read and review and add my one-shots to their favourite lists. Just... THANK YOU. You guys have no idea what this means to me...**


End file.
